1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a toy employed for amusement and for the development of manipulative and perceptive skills.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Roller toys propelled by cords or the like are heretofore known. Examples of these will be found in the below listed prior U.S. patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee Date of Issuance ______________________________________ 1,241,000 Mulvey, R. J. September 25, 1917 1,311,534 Seymour, J. K. July 29, 1919 2,891,351 Madaras, E., et al June 23, 1959 2,958,980 Baginski, J. November 8, 1960 3,076,287 Jermyn, C. S. February 5, 1963 3,728,813 Jolliffe, J. P. April 24, 1973 ______________________________________